A Second Chance
by duchessliz87
Summary: Uchiha Itachi died years ago ... but somehow he was given a second chance at life and he's determined not to waste it. He returns to Konoha, and with the help of one Uzumaki Naruto he attempts to settle back into being alive again. But in the years he's been ... well ... dead, the hyperactive blond has changed a great deal and Itachi finds himself inexplicable drawn to him. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

_This story is going to be yaoi ... meaning I'm pairing Itachi and Naruto together in a romantic relationship. It's not going to happen right away ... but it will happen ... If that's not your thing then feel free to hit the back button. Please don't flame my story because you didn't read my warning._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form ... unfortunately ..._

* * *

**Prologue:**

I awoke to find myself laying on the forest floor with nothing but the trees and stars above me. The wind blew and I shivered as I sat up and looked around in confusion.

Where was I? How did I get here? And most importantly ... how was I alive?

"Uchiha Itachi ... you are being given another chance at life ... don't waste it ..." a voice echoed in my head.

I stood up and scanned the area, searching for the source of the voice. Yet I saw nothing.

I had no real concept of time since I'd died. Nor did I have any notion as to how much time had passed since I'd been raised during the war. For all I knew, a hundred or even a thousand years could have gone by and everyone I knew and cared about could have already left this world.

But somehow I didn't think so.

I glanced down at myself and noticed that I was garbed in Konoha Anbu gear ... somehow familiar, and yet completely foreign. I took note of the kitsune mask on the ground, next to where I'd woken up.

I bent down and picked the mask up. I smiled as I turned it over in my hand and examined it. The mask reminded me of my brothers friend Naruto.

My smile disappeared as I began to think about the situation in which I found myself. I was alive ... and yet I was supposed to be dead. I was considered a rogue ninja ... and yet I was fiercely loyal to my village. I had once left Konoha to protect my little brother ... but now he knew the truth.

I had been running from the truth and hiding behind lies for so long to protect my brother but I didn't have to do that anymore. If this was truly a second chance then I wanted to return to my village. If need be, I would hide my identity behind another. But I didn't want to run anymore. I wanted to go home.

With this in my mind, I donned the mask and set off on my long journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again, this story will eventually be yaoi. ItaNaru to be exact. If that's not your thing then feel free to hit the back button. _

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Naruto in any way shape or form ... unfortunately..._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Naruto let out a frustrated groan as he eyed the paperwork on his desk. He peeked over at Sasuke's side of the office and noticed the lack of it on his friends desk.

"Teme! Why do I have all the paperwork? You-"

"Already finished mine, dobe," Sasuke shot back, cutting Naruto off with a smirk.

Naruto slumped in his seat as his head hit the desk ... hard. He seriously wanted to throw a fit. While he knew that it was important ... he still hated paperwork!

Sasuke sighed. He walked over to Naruto and grabbed half the stack on his friends desk before heading back to his own. He knew the blond was more the hands on type of leader than the pencil and paper type, but their job required that they do both. Even though the two were sharing the position as Hokage they had so many more responsibilities than any of the Kage's of the past. Even though there were two of them it often felt like it was a job that required a hundred people. The Kage's had formed a peacekeeping council with Naruto at it's helm and Gaara as the secondary head. In doing this, Naruto traveled a lot. He was often sent into areas where hostility was high and war was likely to break out. So far the blond had succeeded in peacefully putting a stop to all disputes with no loss of lives.

The Kages were all suitably impressed. None more so than Sasuke.

Naruto lifted his head up and sent a grateful smile to the Uchiha.

Sasuke let out a snort. He pointed his pen at the blond's desk. "No more excuses dobe!"

Naruto groaned, but didn't complain any further as he started on the small mountain of paper.

* * *

Later that night Naruto sat in his office alone as he finished signing and setting aside the very last paper. He stood up and stretched, wincing slightly when his neck popped. He let out a yawn as he opened the doors leading to the balcony.

As he stepped outside he lifted his face up as a gentle breeze blew past, and he gazed up at the night sky with a small smile on his face. He looked down at the village below whose peace had come at such a high price. Konoha had lost many shinobi to achieve this peace and Naruto would not let those lives be lost in vain. He would do everything in his power to ensure that the truce between the villages stayed as it was.

Life was, for the most part, good. There were still issues with rogue ninja's, problems with bandits and whatnot, and even some small disputes within the elemental nations. But nothing that shook the peace that everyone had come to count on in the years since the end of the war.

Four years had passed since then. He and Sasuke had taken over as dual Hokage's two years ago and were, surprisingly, doing a damn good job of it. Originally Naruto had been selected as the lone Hokage but Naruto had spoken with the daimyo, the council, and the Kage's and convinced them that the duties should be shared by him and Sasuke. He argued that it was better to have two people who were direct opposites of one another with two different views lead the village. They would appoint their own council to advise them including the former Hokage Tsunade, their teacher Kakashi, and the genius Shikamaru who, if necessary, would use majority vote were he and Sasuke not able to agree on something and sought out their council. It had taken hours of convincing by eventually the daimyo and everyone else had given in to Naruto's wish.

People were actually pleasantly surprised to learn that the two actually worked very well together. True, they did have their arguments but ... they had always been able to come to an agreement just the two of them and had never had to use their council to make a decision. Even the Kage's were surprised by how well the two young men worked together. Despite their bickering, they truly did respect one another's opinion and had come to rely on each other. Sasuke had given each Kage a heartfelt apology for his actions before the war and even though several had been reluctant to accept that apology, their deep respect for Naruto was what made them finally cave.

The blond was finally living his dream ... and what's more he had his best friend at his side. Sasuke had just turned twenty-one the month before and Naruto was fast approaching his own twenty-first birthday. The same age Itachi was when he died, Naruto thought to himself sadly.

Sasuke hadn't liked people thinking of his brother as a traitor, nor had Naruto. The two had consulted with their council and come up with a story to feed the public to clear his name. They announced that Itachi had not been a traitor at all and that the slaughter of the Uchiha clan had been done by Danzo. They made Danzo out to be the bad guy, and Itachi to be the scapegoat who hadn't fought back as Danzo had blackmailed Itachi into silence by using Sasuke against him. Since the man had been at fault for the order of the massacre, and for ruining so many people's lives through Root, neither Sasuke nor Naruto felt guilt for their lie.

It also became knowledge that it was Itachi who had put a stop to the re-animation jutsu and so his name had been carved into the memorial for the heroes who had lost their lives during the war ... even though in actuality he'd died months before that. He more than deserved that honor for serving Konoha even after his own demise.

Now that the war had ended and Sasuke was back in Konoha ... now that he'd finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage ... Naruto often found his thoughts focusing on Itachi. He hadn't known the man well, but he held a great deal of respect for him. He wished that he'd been given the chance to know him under different circumstances. The blond had a feeling that they would have been close.

Naruto let out a sigh and made his way back into his office. He frowned when he saw an anbu with a kitsune mask on his knees, bowing before him. He didn't have an anbu member with a kitsune mask.

"Hokage-sama..." a familiar voice murmured respectfully.

Naruto continued to frown as he studied the bend head of the anbu. He recognized that voice from somewhere but he couldn't place it.

"Remove your mask, please," he stated, still frowning.

The anbu lifted his head and nodded somewhat hesitantly. Slowly, the man reached back and carefully removed his mask, exposing his face.

Naruto blinked, unable to believe who sat before him. He opened his mouth ... yet no words escaped as he literally gaped at a dead man. He cautiously approached the man and ... poked him in the cheek.

Itachi raised a brow at him. "I'm real, if that's what you're attempting to find out."

"H-h-how?" Naruto stuttered out.

Itachi shrugged helplessly. He didn't have an answer either. "I woke up in the middle of a forest under the night sky dressed as you see me now. I heard a voice whisper that I was being given a second chance at life and not to waste it. I honestly don't know how I'm alive ... or why I'm being given a second chance. But ... I'm not going to waste it. I started my journey here immediately and it took me seventeen days to get here."

Naruto leaned back against his desk as he studied the man. "Do you want to be a shinobi of Konoha again? Or would you prefer to simply be a normal citizen?"

Itachi looked up at Naruto in surprise. "You're giving me an option to be a regular citizen?"

The blond nodded. "Sasuke and I took it upon ourselves to clear your name so ... you're no longer considered a rogue ninja. The only problem is going to be explaining just how you survived..." Naruto frowned. He couldn't even begin to guess how this was possible but ... Itachi was alive. He closed his eyes and smiled. One of his biggest regrets was never having the chance to get to know Itachi ... but now he had that chance. He wouldn't waste it.

"I would like to be a Konoha shinobi again," Itachi stated decisively.

Naruto nodded. "Well then, we need the approval of my partner to reinstate you to our ranks. Let's head on over to his house and tell him the good news!"

Itachi frowned confused. "Partner?"

The blond grinned at the look of bemusement on the man's face. "Sasuke and I are Hokage together. We share responsibility."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock and Naruto giggled (yes, giggled) at how unfitting the look was on the elder Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke is going to be surprised to learn you're alive!" Naruto announced cheerfully.

"Wait!" Itachi pleaded as the blond started out the door.

Naruto stopped and turned around at the panic in his voice.

Itachi stared at the blond silently as he seemed to struggle with something internally. "Can we not ... tell him right now? I'll serve in Anbu until I can adjust to being alive again, and back in Konoha ... and then you can tell him but ... just not right now. Please?"

Naruto studied Itachi silently. Konoha owed the man a debt that it could never repay, and if this was all he asked of him then he had no right to turn him down. Even if keeping this from Sasuke didn't sit well with him ... it was the least of what he could do for Itachi.

He nodded and watched as Itachi seemed to immediately breath easier at his agreement. "However, if I'm going to agree to this, I'm going to take you as my personal guard."

Once more, the elder Uchiha stared at him in surprise. "You want me as your guard?"

Naruto nodded. "This way you can stay in Anbu and keep your mask. Also, it won't look odd that you're going to be living at my house."

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry, what? You want me to live with you as well?"

Naruto sighed. "You don't have anywhere else to go and I have a large house. The villagers built it for me as a thank you and ... well ... it's far too big for just me. You can take one of the extra bedrooms."

"Naruto-kun..."

"You can pay me back by cooking for me so that I don't have to eat out all the time. Everyone always berates me about it, saying how unhealthy it is. Sasuke once told me that you were a great chef so ... I think I'm getting a good deal out of this. I'll certainly be healthier for it."

After mulling it over a bit Itachi nodded his agreement, his eyes alight with gratitude.

Naruto smiled. He gestured for his new guard to put his mask back on, and when he did so, he asked the Uchiha to follow him home.

Which he did.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've had two new story ideas so I've been preoccupied by those ... but I finally finished this second chapter today so ... I hope you enjoy it! xD _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto ... unfortunately. :(_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke was not in a good mood. Karin had followed him around like a lost puppy on his way to work blabbering on and on and on. He'd even told her to shut up outright and she just kept at it. She couldn't stop complaining about how Suigetsu had forgotten their anniversary, like Sasuke would actually do something about it. In the end she'd finally gotten a clue and stalked off in a huff, but not before leaving him in a pissy mood.

He stormed into his office with a scowl on his face but stopped short at the sight of an unfamiliar Anbu standing guard behind Naruto.

"Dobe, who's that?" he asked, pointing at the Anbu in question.

"Kitsune," the blond responded, nonchalantly. "He's my new guard."

The guard nodded to him politely, but otherwise didn't move from his post.

Sasuke studied him silently. There was something familiar about him ... but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He shrugged. He'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the Anbu throughout the day, trying to place him, and was struggling with it. He felt like the knowledge was there but just out of his reach, and it was beginning to irritate him that he couldn't figure it out. It was like Naruto was deliberately trying to drive him insane from curiosity!

He slammed his pen down in irritation as he finished the last of his paperwork. Once more, he felt his eyes drawn to the mysterious Anbu.

"Tomorrow you leave for Suna, dobe. Are you taking Kitsune with you?" he asked as he turned his attention back to his best friend. If the dobe left the man behind he could find out his identity easily. If he took him however ... Sasuke knew identifying him could take weeks or even months.

Naruto looked at his friend, his pen in his mouth. "Yes, I plan on taking Kitsune with me."

Sasuke frowned. "Stop chewing on your pens, dobe."

The blond rolled his eyes, but complied. "I think this will be a good test for Kitsune, to see if he's suited as my guard. "

Sasuke nodded as he suppressed a sigh of frustration. It looked like he wouldn't be figuring out things anytime soon. The trip to Suna would be for the Chuunin Exams and would last six weeks.

"Just keep in mind that you're representing Konoha. Don't do anything stupid."

Naruto growled at him as the Uchiha smirked at his best friend. The blond was still fun to get a rise out of.

Some things never changed and their rivalry seemed to be a never ending thing.

* * *

_Later that night_

As they entered Naruto's home Itachi finally felt himself relax and he removed his mask, attaching it to his belt. He watched in amusement as Naruto literally hurled himself on his living room sofa and buried his face in the cushions, letting out a blissful sigh at being home.

Itachi walked silently into the kitchen and started pulling out foodstuff to make dinner. He decided on a chicken and rice dish with vegetables mixed into the rice as he suspected Naruto wouldn't eat them outside of the rice. He knew the blond would prefer ramen but knew that the other was also aware that it was unhealthy so wouldn't protest something different.

Cooking was something that he enjoyed, something he'd always enjoyed but rarely got to do. It was almost therapeutic.

When the dish was put into the oven for forty-five minutes, Itachi took that as his cue to go take a shower. He checked on the blond first and smiled when he noticed Naruto and three clones reading fuuinjutsu scrolls. It seemed blond was determined to learn even the most difficult of crafts.

Itachi quietly walked to his room and pulled out some sleep wear that he'd had a clone buy for him earlier that day. He made his way to his attached bathroom and let out a blissful sound of relief when the hot water finally cascaded down his back.

Seeing his little brother had been harder than he'd thought. Itachi was surprised at the changes that had taken place since the last he'd seen him and he was incredibly proud of him. But now he wasn't entirely sure if his presence would be welcomed by the younger Uchiha. Sasuke had made something of himself, and Itachi didn't want to sully what his little brother had accomplished. Naruto seemed so sure that Sasuke would be happy but ... Itachi wasn't so sure.

Shaking his head and deciding not to dwell on it the older Uchiha finished his shower, got dressed, and made his way back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

* * *

Naruto looked up from the scroll he was reading when he heard Itachi tell him that dinner was done. He ordered his clones to keep on reading and frowned at them when they protested. Why did his clones have to be so weird? Nobody else he knew had clones with their own personalities! Naruto rolled his eyes and got up with a sigh of exasperation.

He was starving! From breakfast this morning the blond became aware of just how much he'd lucked out on getting Itachi to cook for him. He'd remembered Sasuke telling him about how much he'd enjoyed his older brother's cooking when he'd been young but the blond hadn't had any idea on just how accomplished the man really was. To him, it had just been the praise of what had been an eight year old boy at the time. No way had Naruto thought he'd be getting, what had to be, a wold class chef!

'_Sometimes it's nice to have the devil's luck_,' Naruto thought with a grin.

He sat at the kitchen table and eagerly dug into the food that was placed in front of him, letting out sounds of enjoyment and praise in between mouthfuls.

Itachi just shook his head in amusement as he watched the blond attack the food in front of him, not even giving himself time to savor what went in his mouth before he shoveled more in. It was almost as if he were having a contest ... with himself. Itachi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

When Naruto was finally full he sat back in his chair with a hearty groan and patted his stomach as he eyed the older man who was quietly eating from his own plate.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious!" he praised, with a bright smile on his face.

Itachi looked up at him with a small smile. "You're very welcome. I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

Naruto tilted his head. It was nice to see the man smile. He knew from experience that such an expression on an Uchiha was a rare thing indeed and he felt privileged that the man was comfortable enough with him to relax like that.

"Are you packed for our trip to Suna?"

Itachi nodded. "I've put extra uniforms in a storage scroll, some sleep wear, and even two civilian outfits just in case."

"Would you mind me telling Gaara your identity?" the blond asked carefully, not wanting to upset the older man.

Itachi stared at the younger man, startled. "You want to tell the Kazekage about me?"

Naruto nodded. "Gaara is a good friend and he already knows about the massacre and about your help during the war. I know he won't hold a grudge against you. I would like to tell him so that you can at least relax a little and be yourself when in his company instead of constantly being on guard about every little thing you say and do. Gaara is a good man and a great friend to have. I think you'll get along quite well."

Itachi thought about it and decided to trust in the blond's judgement. "I suppose. If you trust him than I will as well."

Naruto gave him a bright smile. He had no doubt in his mind that Gaara would accept the older Uchiha. He had already told the red head about Itachi's past and that was what had prompted the Kazekage into giving Sasuke another chance, even though he had despised his best friend. Gaara seemed to hold Itachi in high esteem and so he knew that things would be okay. Gaara would be another new bond for Itachi to form. Another link in the chain of life that Itachi was once more building.


End file.
